Powerpuff Next generations X
by rohanbarr2
Summary: Two new mysterious people land in Townsville who are they will they change everything or destroy the world as we know it and the rowdy ruff boys has a new member!
1. Chapter 1

*Normal p.o.v*

*BOOM CRASH* rubble and debris surround two mysterious figures, hmm A car Crashes into them but i doesn't affect them somehow. Oh my god screams a random civilian driving the car are you alright? The civilian gets out of the car and see what he has it the people that he hit wasn't there anymore. Suddenly he hears his car being hit he turns around to see that there are two kids. One of the kids had took out his engine with one fist. The other kid was looking at him with a mad expression. WHAT WHAT THE? the man yells

Should we kill him bro? says ?

No Basalt we have to find Brice first says ?

Whats wrong with fun from time to tine says Basalt (who we now know his name) Shut up lets go says ?

* * *

*Blossom p.o.v*

Me and my sister were flying around Townsville cause mayor said there was a threat destroying buildings. We saw a building destroyed and we rushed over there as fast as we can.

We saw the RowdyRuff boys and a new member?

Hey look its the sissy puff girls yells Boomer you shouldn't acknowledge them says Brice (the guy earlier in the chapter)

Hey Bloss look at our new member of our team this is Brice im not your new member says Brick I only came here to find my brothers replies Brice

Whatever help us defeat these girls! says Brick

Butch rams butter cup in the nearest building BUTTERCUP I yelled out loud Hey bloss focus on your opponent! Brick Throws a punch at me but I dodged it barely I tried to round house kick his face but he counters it with a knew up He fired a barrage of punches straight to stomach it hits me and send my flying to the ground causing a big crater.

(Meanwhile with butch and buttercup)

Buttercups p.o.v

Ow damnit hes going to pay for that I'M GOING TO END YOU BUTCH! I yelled to him

I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY BABE yells butch to me GAHHHHHHHHH! I screeched and punched his face he flew back a little and came charging back to me with a green aura surrounding him He punches and kicks me I stumble back and Kneed his face Id then back hand him into a building and he bounced onto the ground leaving a crack on the concrete he got up with a few cuts here and there he flew up to me and uppercuts my chin up he then Teleports above me and kicks me down to the floor he then flew where I was landing and he punched me into the nearest building. Wow your actually good but not good enough bitch my names butch butter babe.

We then flew to each other and we made clashes that felt like shock waves around the area.

* * *

( With bubbles and boomer Brice )

hey Boomer let me take care of her says Brice what why? asked Boomer Brice leaned towards boomer and whispers to him. I see how you look at her you romeo Brice gigled a little boomer blushed pink and decided to view on the sidelines.

Ok bubbles I wont battle you if you surrender now. says Brice with a cocky grin Yeah right says a annoyed bubbles she charged a huge blast very quickly and fire it at him. It hits him and smoke surrounds Brice not bad. says Brice as the smoke clears and a undamaged Brice floats in the air no scratches on his clothes or anything. So you want it to be like that huh?

* * *

LETS END THIS CHAPTER RIGHT HERE GUYS! ill be updating more chapters later :D REMeBER R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

*Basalt's p.o.v*

We were flying for 7 minuets until we heard a explosion must be Brice. Bandit did you hear that?

Yeah dude lets go!I hope we get into a fight also! I exclaimed in excitement

We boosted our power to go faster we practically teleported.

* * *

*With Brice and bubbles Brice p.o.v*

I flew to bubbles I was in her face for a second then teleported behind he i elbowed her head down to the floor witch created another crater. I blasted a barrage of purple energy towards her at high speed I guess she was paralyzed cause she didn't move at all when the smoke and debris cleared her dress was scratched and tattered she a purple eye and small bruises everywhere there was a blood outline where she was she was unconscious not dead. I actually felt her chemical x power drop.

Looks like i kinda over did it. Suddenly I was punched into a building and rammed straight through the building by a pink aura. Wow that actually hurts i groaned and stood up to see two girls who were very exhausted. wow who knew you girls actually damaged me i was about to destroy them but a figure came right in front of me and hugged me.

BIG BRO exclaimed a happy basalt. Next to him was bandit. Where were u dude asked bandit I don't know man these guys came up to me and offered me a battle with these girls.

lets go and find mojo jojo we came here to end him and god damnit I'm going to make sure that happens.

* * *

*Blossoms p.o.v*

I cant believe what I'm seeing right now.

I saw a kid with a white scarf and spiked white hair like butch's but shorter he had pupils like ours but his were gray, he was wearing a jacket that was gray with and a shirt with black crossbones. He had pants like his brothers and the rowdy ruffs black with shoes.

His Brother from earlier Had eyes were brown brown. He also had hair that had bangs that was spiked covering his left eye and his hair was spikey and long. He was just wearing a short sleeve shirt that had back stripes going all around. He was wearing black gloves and his pants and shoes wear the same as his brother.

The third one had black hair that was short and spiked down his eyes were red witch was strange you'd think that his eyes were purely black. HE had a covering that looked like a jacket but had no sleeves his shirt was short and all black his pants had a cut hole on his knee cap and his shoes were the same as his brothers.

I heard Brick, Butch, and Boomer coming over here. Quick Buttercup get Bubbles and lets get out of here Buttercup flew over and got bubbles we ran away from the damaged area thank god there were some building not completely destroyed if they were we would of died.

* * *

*At the Utonium resident Buttercups p.o.v*

DAMNIT HOW COME WE LOST TO THOSE GUYS I punched a hole in the wall. Well atleast we survived poor Bubbles. Hey leader girl werew out number those guys back there might help the RowdyRuff boys. Well we only have one decisions we make more PowerPuffs Good idea I replied to her. A door opened and we saw bubbles with a cast. Bubbles what are you doing out of bed your supposed to heal exclaimed Blossom. Sorry Blossom but I really want to see the new girls were going to make replied a happy Bubbles well lets ask the Professor about it. PROFESSOR! yes girl the professor came in can we create new members of our team sure girls.

* * *

LETS END THIS RIGHT HERE FOR NOW NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE SOON R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3

*Bubbles p.o.v*

Ok the Professor says time to add the chemical x as soon as he pours the black liquid there was a huge explosion *BOOM* three figures were surrounded by smoke.

HI MY NAME IS BUNNY, MY NAME IS BLIZZARD, AND MY NAME IS BELLA all the girls yelled at us. b-b- I felt tears coming out of my eyes BUNNY I exclaimed out of happiness Blossom and Buttercup had there jaws dropped. No-no way says Blossom Professor how did you create bunny this time perfectly asks Buttercup? Well i knew you girls were deeply upset about bunny so I created a new one this time stronger and smarter. Wait have we ever met says Bunny to us. Well yes but there was another girl we created named Bunny but she was not like you she was much bigger and stupid.. Whoever this other Bunny girl is she doesn't sound like me I'm the smartest of the group she says proudly. Whatever Bunn says Blizzard don't call me that Bunny responds to Blizzard.

Bella started to go near Bubbles and start a conversation with her.

*Bella p.o.v*

Hi my name is Bella whats yours? Bubbles I'm your older sister now I'm so happy that I'm not the youngest anymore says Bubbles

So then I'm the youngest then since my sisters are older then me. I like to color and stuff do you? Yeah says Bubbles lets draw together. So what do we do around here? We fight crime and stuff. So that's why you have a cast. Yeah we I just got this from our previous battle. That has to hurt right? Ooh I'm done healing Bubble smashed her cast on the wall and broke showing her fixed arm. Ah that's so much better now I can actually draw!

* * *

*Meanwhile Basalt's p.o.v*

Who are they I point at these guys who came here. There some tough fighters says Brice HE IDIOTS WANA BATTLE i yell to them Who are you calling idiot,idiot Brick yells to me he then charges at me but i telport behind him and punches him into the nearest building id them send a ball of energy toawrds him the energy ball was deflected by butch. he then chrages at me and tries to punch me i doged it and i punch him back he counters it with another we do this for about 2 minuets then we stumble back id teleport behind him and kick him into boomer boomer flies up and dodges the flying butch i then roundhouse rick bommer onto the street he creates a crater i was distracted by boomer than i got punched i stunbmled back and then i got kick in the back by butch i flew up and brick elbows me in the face butch came crashing onto me and send me flying into a building i opend my eyes and saw boomers charged beam hit me i was stunned for a second.

Damn there good fuck I knew this was a good idea

I then teleport behind bommer and back hand him into butch i teleport behind Butch and pulls him by the arm I threw him into Boomer I then teleport were they meet and kicks them both into the floor Butch was on top of Boomer heavily damaged I'd then kneed them both deeper into the ground they both coughed up blood Brick then punched me id punch him back he tried to kick me but I dodge. I did the same thing but he doges as well he teleported behind me shot a blast through my arm GAH I floated down holding my shoulder SHIT THAT REALLY HURTS I yelled at him. There was blood running down my arms i decided to finish this I teleported to Brick and choked him he tried to get free but I flew to Butch and Boomer I flew at top speed and crashed into them Brick spat up tons of blood and spit. I back flipped on the street and stood there.

Looks like i win I exclaimed happily

Oi guys lets get out of here my arm hurts

Brice and Bandit laughed

Can you not? I asked

We flew to a hospital and forced a doctor to help with my arm. Poor guy Brice had to kill him.

* * *

(The next day Nromal p.o.v)

Boomer was in bed with cuts bruises DAMNIT IT THIS REALLY SUCKS HOW DID WE LOOSE TO ONE GUY yelled a pissed off Butch, Butch turns his attention to Brick. We should get those guys back Leader boy. Shut up butch we barely even survived him we should just destroy those sissypuff's first then kill those guys. Hey speaking of sissy puff we should totally fight them today.. says Butch but what about Boomer? Aa door opens to see a fully restored Boomer. Boomer you heal fast says an impressed Brick thanks so when are we going to fight them? Lets wait until butch gets fully healed witch will take two hours says Brick.


	4. Chapter 4

I forgot to say that I do not own the PowerPuff girls except the Oc's

*At the Utonium resident Blizzard p.o.v*

We are at the training training room. Buttercup, Bunny, and Bella were training to fight those three new villains. I heard their names were Brice, Basalt, and bandit I think the strongest is Bandit but Bubble declares that Brice is the toughest.

Buttercup doges several blast from virtual bandit we don't know his strength yet so we just guessed that he was stronger than Brice, Bandit teleports behind Buttercup but she doges his fist and rammed her own fist into his stomach making him stumbled back a few steps away. Suddenly Basalt rammed Buttercup into the ground hard. CANT THIS GUY STAY ON ONE TARGET Bella yelled, Basalt flew over to Brice and Bunny he was stopped by Bell and hits him into another building. Basalt flew up to Bella and tackled her into the ground. He delivered several punches to her face without taking a break. Bunny and Brice were in a power struggle, DIE ALREADY Bunny shouts as she wins. It didn't take long for Brice to recover. Brice stood up and vanished Bunny looked around to see where he was suddenly she saw two Brice's flying up to her she didn't know who was the real one is so she blasted both of them with light purple rays. The real Brice appeared in front of her and was about to left hook her until..

That's enough Professor said He turned off the training room All of the virtual villains vanished. All three girls looked damaged not that bad but it really hurts. Well that was a good day of training if I do say so myself Professor said. Lets get lunch I said yeah that fight really made me hungry Buttercup said I could go for a eat Blossom says. Sure lets go to a restaurant Professor said.

( With the RowdyRuff boys Bricks p.o.v)

Were are we going again Boomer asked I don't know Butch replied Look its those guys yesterday. We all look down to see those boys racing on the street leaving behind spiked up rocks. The boys stopped racing and looked at a poster at a near by building. Why did they stop? asked Boomer, Lets go find out I said We landed near them and looked at the poster. It was a tournament poster Basalt turned his head and looked towards us. Hey its you guys then his brothers looked at us, sorry I left you guys on the ground like that and didn't ask your names. Brick I said Butch, Boomer You guys are really tough when your working together you actually managed to land a blast on me Basalt said to us. Thanks Boomer said with a smile Hey you should enter this tournament Bandit says. We should Brick Butch said with a cocky smile Yeah we'll enter we don't got anything better to do, and we might find somebody strong! Boomer exclaims. Bandits goes up and reads the poster carefully look like their will be 3 teams of three people in each one. That sounds confusing Basalt's says with a confused face with Boomer having the same look. Hey we should ask those girls to join the tournament so the other team of three won't be so weak Bandit says. Why would you ask those sissy puff girls! Brick said. Why do you hate them so much them so much? Basalt says We were created to destroy them so of course we have to hate them Butch said. Are-are you gay? Basalt asked with a blank expression Brice and Bandit laughed their asses off. NO Brick,Butch, and Boomer yelled. Ok Basalt said he flew off the to the Utonium Resident.

* * *

Sorry for not fixing shiz and stuff schools is on my ass so yeah. ANYWAYS ILLL UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER SOME DAY. R R


	5. Chapter 5

Whoever think I own the Powerpuff girls you are wrong.

《At the tournament, Bandit's p.o.v》

We were all flying in the sky to the tournament. Are we there yet? Basalt asked, Basalt if you ask that question again I'm going to kill you I replied. Wow who knew you had a sense of humor Brick said. Everybody giggled and laughed at this comment(except Buttercup and Butch) Whatever I looked down and saw the tournament GUYS THE TOURNAMENT IS OVER THERE Basalt yelled.

We all flew down to the tournament and walked to the registration booth. (Should I say booth if you guys have something better tell me please) Hey kids what can I do for you a guy in his mid 40's surprisingly really buff with his age. Hi can we sign up for the tournament here? Brick asked, Sorry kid but there's a big tournament today and in the tournament are mostly adults who can kill you guys in an instant. That's is why we are here idiot Buttercup said. The man laughed at Buttercup's comment. You wont survive for a second.

Why don't you put your money where you mouth is! Brice said

Kid are you really asking for wager huh? The man said

Yeah if we win we get double the price of the check they give to each winner in each team.

1,000 multiply by 9 equals HOLY THAT EQUALS 18,000 Blossom said.

( 9x1,000= 9,000 so 9,000x2 equals 18,000 MATH) (..oh yeah ITS OVER 9,000 were you seriously not expecting that?)

18,000 huh? Kid you got yourself a bargain the main said with a evil grin.

The man reached out his hand Josh. Brice shook Josh's hand Brice he replied.

Just for that bargain ill give you guys the opportunity to pick witch division you guys get in.

After half an hour of arguing between Brice and Josh, we all figured out witch division we will be in. Bunny's team will be in division A. My team will be in Division B Yeah we got in our lucky letter Basalt said. Bricks team will be in division C.

Ok kids You have two days left until the tournament begins so with the benefits of being a challenger in the tournament each of your teams get rooms, don't worry about being apart each of your rooms are next to each other, the man says. Lets go check out our rooms Bunny says.

* * *

*1 Hour later, Mitch p.o.v*

The breeze of ocean wind was hitting I kind of liked it.

Why are we using a boat when we can fly? said ?

I'm a boat person also I'm trying to save up as much as energy as possible I'm planning on slaughtering the contest (literally).

Why did master Him made you leader anyways? says ?

Well Robin if you must know he made me leader cause I'm the strongest

AHAHAHAHA says ?

What so funny Elmer? says Robin

Elmer came out of the shadow's wearing a black cloak . Instead of his normal looking self he actually grew hair reaching a little past his ear.

Robin hair was still long but she got a little tattler wearing black leggings with a short white jacket that reaches her stomach.

Mitch was wearing a green jacket with a two black strips going down his shirt was black without Mitch rocks on it, he was wearing torn pants and green high hops, he had black gloves and a obsidian belt.

(obsidian? you will know why he is wearing that later, I'm just telling you guys what they look like so you don't think they look normal, Back to the story!)

Whats so funny? the fact that Mitch thinks he's stronger than us. Elmer said while laughing evening more Robin also started to giggle.

Whatever paste face. Mitch said

Elmer growled loudly at Mitch. Growl all you want paste face, Mitch turned his head to see an island HEY LOOK ITS THE Tournament ISLAND! Mitch said

They all turned their head to see the tournament. About time Robin said.

* * *

( 10 minuets later Mitch p.o.v)

We walked to up to a man and the registration booth. Hi sir whats your name Robin asked in her best sweet voice.

Why hello there my name is Josh. Josh said

Can we join the tournament already? Mitch asked

The junior tournament right? Josh asked

No the tournament with the big prize. Elmer said

Fine witch division will you be in? Josh asked

Before Robin replied Mitch came in and said B

B? Robin asked

Why not B everyone of those girls name start with B. Mitch said

True. Elmer agreed

Josh signed there names in.

The tournament will be in two days get some rest, or who knows maybe practice.

They all left to go to their room.

* * *

*At the rooms Basalt's p.o.v*

Well see you guys later me, Bubbles, and Bella are going to protect the town. Blossom said

Bye leader girl. Buttercup waved her off a goodbye

I walked to my room but I saw Blizzard so I decided to talk to her.

Hi Blizzard. I said

Whats up. Blizzard replied

Um.. hey you wanna hang out sometime? I asked

Yeah that sounds like fun. she said

She then walked into her room.

Bye I slowly said.

* * *

*With Bandit and Boomer, Bandits p.o.v*

I saw Boomer walking by.

Hey! I called out to him

Yeah? Boomer said

Your fighting is seriously unbalanced. I said

What do you mean? Boomer asked

Your energy is and stamina is high up while your defense and attack is really low, I think I'm going to train you a little. I said

Really?! asked an exited Boomer

Yeah I wan't your team to win and plus you will have a better chance to survive. I said

I guess? Boomer sweat dropped with a confused look

Follow me lets go the training grounds I heard this tournament has lots of training fields. Bandit said

Me and Boomer flew to the training fields.

* * *

(At the training fields, Normal p.o.v)

Ok we are going to spar Boomer no using energy blast.

Boomer nodded

Ready?

LETS GO Boomer yelled

3..2..

We both disappeared and met with a clash in the middle of the training field. Bandit left hooked Boomers face he stumbled back a bit. Boomer ran towards me at high speed he tried to throw a punch at Bandit but he jumped up and dodged. In the air he kicked Boomer in the face and he landed on the floor with a crater. Come on Boom you can do better than that! Bandit yelled Boomer got up and tried to close combat Bandit but he easily dodged every hit and tripped Boomer to the floor he bounced off into a tree witch he broke in half. Boomer got up his clothes were ripped and he had a few cuts. GAHH! Boomer yelled and ran to Bandit, Bandit ran at a really fast pace all you could see is a blur. He grabbed Boomers stomach and he banded backwards smashing Boomers head into the ground. The crash was so loud people in townsville could of heard it.

At a distance with Brick and Butch. What the hell kind of training is this it looks fun,Butch said with a little bit of exitement ,Butch stood up exited

How come he gets to battle him! Butch yelled

Calm down Butch we cant interfere with Boomer's training we want him to get stronger. Brick said

Butch growled lowly and sat back down.

(In Boomer's mind) I cant loose I CANT LOOSE Boomer yelled these thoughts in his head over and over again. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Boomer yelled in his mind and outside.

Boomer slowly stood up with a really dark blue aura surrounding him. No way.. Bandit said.. HE COMPRESSED HIS CHEMICAL X?! Bandit yelled

Boomer flew up so fast to Bandit and was about to hit him until..

* * *

The author came in and ended the chapter that's what.

Sorry i took long time uploading R R


	6. Chapter 6

Whoever think I own the Powerpuff girls you are wrong.

《At the tournament, Bandit's p.o.v》

We were all flying in the sky to the tournament. Are we there yet? Basalt asked, Basalt if you ask that question again I'm going to kill you I replied. Wow who knew you had a sense of humor Brick said. Everybody giggled and laughed at this comment(except Buttercup and Butch) Whatever I looked down and saw the tournament GUYS THE TOURNAMENT IS OVER THERE Basalt yelled.

We all flew down to the tournament and walked to the registration booth. (Should I say booth if you guys have something better tell me please) Hey kids what can I do for you a guy in his mid 40's surprisingly really buff with his age. Hi can we sign up for the tournament here? Brick asked, Sorry kid but there's a big tournament today and in the tournament are mostly adults who can kill you guys in an instant. That's is why we are here idiot Buttercup said. The man laughed at Buttercup's comment. You wont survive for a second.

Why don't you put your money where you mouth is! Brice said

Kid are you really asking for wager huh? The man said

Yeah if we win we get double the price of the check they give to each winner in each team.

1,000 multiply by 9 equals HOLY THAT EQUALS 18,000 Blossom said.

( 9x1,000= 9,000 so 9,000x2 equals 18,000 MATH) (..oh yeah ITS OVER 9,000 were you seriously not expecting that?)

18,000 huh? Kid you got yourself a bargain the main said with a evil grin.

The man reached out his hand Josh. Brice shook Josh's hand Brice he replied.

Just for that bargain ill give you guys the opportunity to pick witch division you guys get in.

After half an hour of arguing between Brice and Josh, we all figured out witch division we will be in. Bunny's team will be in division A. My team will be in Division B Yeah we got in our lucky letter Basalt said. Bricks team will be in division C.

Ok kids You have two days left until the tournament begins so with the benefits of being a challenger in the tournament each of your teams get rooms, don't worry about being apart each of your rooms are next to each other, the man says. Lets go check out our rooms Bunny says.

* * *

*1 Hour later, Mitch p.o.v*

The breeze of ocean wind was hitting I kind of liked it.

Why are we using a boat when we can fly? said ?

I'm a boat person also I'm trying to save up as much as energy as possible I'm planning on slaughtering the contest (literally).

Why did master Him made you leader anyways? says ?

Well Robin if you must know he made me leader cause I'm the strongest

AHAHAHAHA says ?

What so funny Elmer? says Robin

Elmer came out of the shadow's wearing a black cloak . Instead of his normal looking self he actually grew hair reaching a little past his ear.

Robin hair was still long but she got a little tattler wearing black leggings with a short white jacket that reaches her stomach.

Mitch was wearing a green jacket with a two black strips going down his shirt was black without Mitch rocks on it, he was wearing torn pants and green high hops, he had black gloves and a obsidian belt.

(obsidian? you will know why he is wearing that later, I'm just telling you guys what they look like so you don't think they look normal, Back to the story!)

Whats so funny? the fact that Mitch thinks he's stronger than us. Elmer said while laughing evening more Robin also started to giggle.

Whatever paste face. Mitch said

Elmer growled loudly at Mitch. Growl all you want paste face, Mitch turned his head to see an island HEY LOOK ITS THE Tournament ISLAND! Mitch said

They all turned their head to see the tournament. About time Robin said.

* * *

( 10 minuets later Mitch p.o.v)

We walked to up to a man and the registration booth. Hi sir whats your name Robin asked in her best sweet voice.

Why hello there my name is Josh. Josh said

Can we join the tournament already? Mitch asked

The junior tournament right? Josh asked

No the tournament with the big prize. Elmer said

Fine witch division will you be in? Josh asked

Before Robin replied Mitch came in and said B

B? Robin asked

Why not B everyone of those girls name start with B. Mitch said

True. Elmer agreed

Josh signed there names in.

The tournament will be in two days get some rest, or who knows maybe practice.

They all left to go to their room.

* * *

*At the rooms Basalt's p.o.v*

Well see you guys later me, Bubbles, and Bella are going to protect the town. Blossom said

Bye leader girl. Buttercup waved her off a goodbye

I walked to my room but I saw Blizzard so I decided to talk to her.

Hi Blizzard. I said

Whats up. Blizzard replied

Um.. hey you wanna hang out sometime? I asked

Yeah that sounds like fun. she said

She then walked into her room.

Bye I slowly said.

* * *

*With Bandit and Boomer, Bandits p.o.v*

I saw Boomer walking by.

Hey! I called out to him

Yeah? Boomer said

Your fighting is seriously unbalanced. I said

What do you mean? Boomer asked

Your energy is and stamina is high up while your defense and attack is really low, I think I'm going to train you a little. I said

Really?! asked an exited Boomer

Yeah I wan't your team to win and plus you will have a better chance to survive. I said

I guess? Boomer sweat dropped with a confused look

Follow me lets go the training grounds I heard this tournament has lots of training fields. Bandit said

Me and Boomer flew to the training fields.

* * *

(At the training fields, Normal p.o.v)

Ok we are going to spar Boomer no using energy blast.

Boomer nodded

Ready?

LETS GO Boomer yelled

3..2..

We both disappeared and met with a clash in the middle of the training field. Bandit left hooked Boomers face he stumbled back a bit. Boomer ran towards me at high speed he tried to throw a punch at Bandit but he jumped up and dodged. In the air he kicked Boomer in the face and he landed on the floor with a crater. Come on Boom you can do better than that! Bandit yelled Boomer got up and tried to close combat Bandit but he easily dodged every hit and tripped Boomer to the floor he bounced off into a tree witch he broke in half. Boomer got up his clothes were ripped and he had a few cuts. GAHH! Boomer yelled and ran to Bandit, Bandit ran at a really fast pace all you could see is a blur. He grabbed Boomers stomach and he banded backwards smashing Boomers head into the ground. The crash was so loud put in townsville could of heard it.

At a distance with Brick and Butch. What the hell kind of training is this it looks fun,Butch said with a little bit of exitement ,Butch stood up exited

How come he gets to battle him! Butch yelled

Calm down Butch we cant interfere with Boomer's training we want him to get stronger. Brick said

Butch growled lowly and sat back down.

(In Boomer's mind) I cant loose I CANT LOOSE Boomer yelled these thoughts in his head over and over again. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Boomer yelled in his mind and outside.

Boomer slowly stood up with a really dark blue aura surrounding him. No way.. Bandit said.. HE COMPRESSED HIS CHEMICAL X?! Bandit yelled

Boomer flew up so fast to Bandit and was about to hit him until..

* * *

The author came in and ended the chapter that's what.

Sorry i took long time uploading R R


	7. Chapter 7

*At the hotel, Brice's p.o.v*

Basalt walked out of my room and saw me watching TV. Where are you going bro? I asked

On a date. Basalt replied confidently

I started to laugh uncontrollably, You on a date looking like that! I exclaimed

What wrong with what I look like? Basalt asked

You are in your normal clothes and you smell. I replied

I don't smell! Basalt said

Where is Bandit when you actually need him? I thought

Ok follow me. I said with a bored tone

I flew over to Bandit and threw him into the bathroom

Take a shower and make sure not to destroy the place! I said remembering the hot spring incident when he destroyed the entire building cause they over priced us I swear the police were chasing us over 6 hours

That was one time! he yelled back

After I threw Basalt in the bathroom I went to the clothing store in the tournament lobby

This place seriously have shopping place? I whispered to myself

He went inside the shop and bought/stole a tux He threw some money at the cashier after he found he tuxedo and flew back to his room.

And he did it all in 17 seconds.. wow that has to be a new record Brice though to himself.

I entered the room and put his clothes on his bed then I walked over the to bathroom door and knocked on it.

Hey when is the date?

I heard the shower stopped and the door burst open with steam.

Time? Basalt asked

I face palmed so hard that my head started to hurt. Dammit Basalt seriously!? I exclaimed thorough the roof.

* * *

(Back at the field Narrator p.o.v)

Boomer threw a punch flying at Bandit with killer speed. He side stepped out of the way barely dodging the punch. Boomer stopped and teleported behind Bandit and puts him in a choke lock. Bandit elbowed Boomer in the stomach causing him to let go then he charged a blast in his hand and exploded it on Boomer face, he fell a few feet back on the ground.

Hey! I thought we were not using energy! Boomer yelled

Sorry were using energy now! Bandit yelled back.

Then Boomer flew over to Bandit and right hooks Bandit directly in the face. Bandit fell on the floor coughing up a clump of dirt and blood. He then stood up and uppercuts Boomer but he doesn't move Boomer retaliates witch a punch in Bandit's eye. Bandit flew back and teleported in the air. When he was in the air he stopped flying and floated in the sky. Bandit then extended his left arm in the air he charged a massive energy ball, Boomer starts to do the same.

Bandit then compacted the blast in a small ball. Boomer saw that and stopped charging the blast. What is he doing? Boomer questioned himself. As soon as Boomer stopped charging his Bandit yelled SHOCK WAVE! as loud as he could, blast Bandit lets go of the tiny ball and a huge shock wave came out.

MOVE AND GET DOWN Brick yells to Butch but he was to late he and Butch felled to the ground nearly unconscious. Brick got up and helped Butch to his feet. Bro are you ok? Brick asked Butch. Yeah don't worry Butch weakly said. They flew to the room making sure their streaks don't follow them so Bandit cant see.

Rumble and debris surrounded Boomer only seeing his shadow a slight breeze blows away's the debris showing Boomer.

*Huff*...*Huff* What kind of attack is that? Boomer asked

Shock Wave it's my new attack not even Basalt and Brice doesn't know this attack yet. Bandit said in his bragging tone

So when do you think your going to reveal it for the tournament? Boomer asked curiously

Final round if I can. Bandit replies

Could you of had thrown the ball at me? Boomer asked

I could of but then I would of killed you and I don't wan't your brother after me pissed off and who knows they go through that transformation of yours. Bandit said

Enhanced chemical x? Boomer asked

You know the transformation? Bandit asked in amazement.

I guess so as soon as I went into it I kind of knew all our said

Our? Transformations? Bandit asked

Yeah we all can do this well only if your made out of chemical x, but yeah Boomer said with a bored expression

How do you know all of this! Bandit asked seriously

I don't know this transformation just gave me all the information I needed to know about Enhanced chemical x

Ooh I got to tell about the other ones too! Boomer says excitedly

Tell me later but first we got to tell the others about this lets go! Bandit says

As soon as the words left Bandit's mouth they both took off to the hotel.

* * *

*At Townsville, Narrator p.o.v*

Its such a nice bright afternoon in the city of townsville well not really.

Fire raged around townsville due to the cause of a flaming monster that had red scales and beady red eyes it looked like a turtle of some kind Its tail long and red. *Crash* Bella aroused from the mini crater that the monster hit into.

Gahh! Why is this monster so hard to beat? Bella asked

Don't worry Bella there not always this tough! Bubbles said while struggling to keep hold of the monster's tail while throwing it into a building.

Raw! The monster growled and jumped at Blossom but she used her lazier eyes to burn the monster.

The monster fell to the ground nearly knocked out.

Time to finish this girls! Blossom yells

They all got into a row while charging some type of beam each of their own.

Fire! Blossom yells

The beams incinerated the monster to ashes..Poor guy

Ok now how do we get rid of all this fire? Bubbles asked while a small sweat drop slid down on her face

One problem at a time Blossom says while sighing.

Come on lets get this over with and go back to school.

* * *

Sorry guys for the delay! School is just really taking up the time Ill get another chapter up soon


End file.
